DragonBall Dilemma
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Chap 9 and epilogue up! Trunks and Pan make an error in their time travel and end up in Dragon Ball! And what happens when Bulma gets her wish from the dragon? A certain saiyan prince shows up! How will things turn out? Read & Find out! R&R! B/V T/P!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z obviously. Because if I did, then I would be filthy rich, and I'm not.

AN: Hello readers! This story is a Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan pairing. Pan is only 3 years younger than Trunks, because Gohan and Videl met when they were young. The story begins after the Cell games complete with flashbacks. What will happen when Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan accidentally travel back too far when they go to tell the Z fighters they have defeated the androids? Read and Find out! And please review. 

Mirai Trunks: 19

Mirai Pan: 16(Gohan and Videl were very young when they had Pan in the future)

The others: Normal ages

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 1

Pan stared up at the dragon in awe. Her face was tear-stained, but the dragon would fix everything. She looked down at the love of her life as he lay very still. She would never forget that moment when Cell had returned and killed him. She had easily gone super saiyan 2 out of rage.

__

~~~~~~~Flashback:~~~~~~~~

Tears brimmed Pan's eyes. Grandpa Goku had just sacrificed himself so they could live. She buried her face in Trunks' chest and he stroked her raven hair. She remembered back to the days they had all spent together before the Cell games. They had been the happiest times she and Trunks had ever had. Suddenly, the wind became violent. She let go of Trunks and looked up at the swirling clouds. A red beam shot out of them. Nothing could have ever prepared her for what happened next. The beam shot through Trunks' heart and sent him falling to the ground. Pan gaped in horror and fell to her knees beside him. He struggled to open his eyes. He managed to lift his hand up to caress her cheek, before his eyes closed again and his body became very still. 

"No!!!!! Trunks!!!!! Please, no Trunks! You can't die!!" she screamed. She turned to see that Cell had returned and in perfect form nonetheless. Her grandpa's death had been in vain. Her eyes flashed teal and her hair silver. She balled her fists and pounded them into the ground. She screamed and let her rage completely swallow her. Unlike her father, she wasn't worried about hurting the earth. No, the earth would withstand her power. But this bastard had to die for what he had done. Trunks was all she had. All Mirai Bulma had. Trunks and Goku's deaths would not be in vain. She could feel her power surpassing level 1 and continuing to skyrocket. Her silver hair lengthened slightly. Her subtle spikes softened into waves. Savage lighting bolts began to shoot off around her. He pools of teal bore into Cell like sharp knives. The super saiyan goddess strode toward the cause for this malice. Cell looked confident and smug. 

"Sorry I killed your boyfriend, little girl," said Cell with dripping sarcasm. Pan glared icicles and swiftly punched him in the gut. Cell dropped to his knees at the magnitude of the blow. He snarled, but managed to keep his composure. Cell jumped back and gathered energy for a kamehameha wave. Pan glanced at her chibi father, telling him that they must do this together. He must do for his father, and she must do it for Trunks. Gohan stood beside her as they both started to gather energy. Cell released his gigantic orb of power. Pan and Gohan released their identical attacks to meet his. The blasts clashed in brilliant fashion. The immense ki blasts struggled for control, neither willing to give up. 

But Cell soon found that he was no match for the unattainable power of level two super saiyan, especially two of them. Together Pan and Gohan had defeated the monster known as Cell, and for good this time. Every one of his cells was incinerated by their twin kamehameha waves. 

Pan fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her silver locks returned to raven and her eyes to rich chocolate. She began to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her young father. He only said one word to her

"Dragon balls,"

__

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

So here they were. The dragon towered magnificently above them. He bellowed his greetings and demanded their wish. Her eyes danced with anticipation and never left his unmoving form. She heard Krillin wish back everyone who had been killed by Cell. She brushed his lilac locks from his eyes and stroked his cheek. Trunks opened his crystal blues and met her rich chocolate depths. Their eyes spoke the words for them. Pan threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest. He stroked her hair. Their lips met with fervid passion as they drank in each other's essence. They reluctantly broke the kiss, but their eyes remained locked.   
"Trunks, I thought I had lost you," Pan whimpered. 

"Don't worry love, I'm here now. I love you Panny," he said.

"I love you too Trunks," she replied. 

Krillin used the second wish to remove 18's self-destruct mechanism. After the dragon disappeared, they flew back to Capsule Corp. Pan and Trunks knew they must return to their world tomorrow to defeat the androids. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning Trunks and Pan prepared to return to their world. They bid farewell to their family and friends of the past and departed down the river of time. 

"You think we're strong enough to beat the androids this time?" asked Pan. 

"Of course, we are both much stronger. I heard that you went SS 2 when Cell killed me," said Trunks. Pan smiled. They would finally defeat those stupid androids and avenge the deaths of all the Z fighters. They would pay dearly for killing her father, Trunks' father, and all the others. The time capsule arrived back home. The hatch opened up and they hopped out. Trunks and Pan peered inside the hole in the roof of CC. Bulma sat at the table reading and drinking her tea. 

"Hey, what ya reading? Trunks asked. Bulma looked up. 

"Trunks! Pan! You're home, thank goodness!" exclaimed Bulma. She poured them some tea and they sat and talked about what had happened in the past. 

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded near by. Trunks snarled and threw off his jacket. Pan also stood up and they both powered up into ascended saiyans. 

"You two be careful!" called Bulma. 

"Don't worry mom. This time the androids will meet their end," said Trunks. 

"Our world will finally be free!" said Pan. Trunks smiled and nodded as they took off for the location of the androids. 

17 blasted buildings, while 18 looked very bored. 

"17, this sucks, I'm bored," complained 18. 

"Oh and I suppose you trying on dumb clothes all day isn't?" he retorted. 

"Whatever, let's do something," said 18. Suddenly 18 was slammed into a nearby building. 18 dug herself out of the rubble. She glared at them. 

"So the lovers have returned, silver and gold goes nicely together," said 17.

"Let's get them 17!" yelled an angry 18. 17 nodded. Pan faced off against 18, while Trunks took 17. 

Pan made quick work of 18. She pounded her with several merciless kicks and punches. She hovered several feet above the broken android that she had shown no mercy to. She powered up the Son signature move and fired it at the feminine monster. Android 18 was now a black smudge mark on the concrete. 

Trunks faced off against 17. 17 was angered by the death of his sister. But Trunks was too fast for him. 17 found himself playing catch up. His blows failed to make any kind of contact. Trunks pummeled the cocky warrior into the ground. 17 watched in horror, as Trunks released a powerful burning attack. The blast came closer and engulfed him, ending his reign of terror. 

Trunks and Pan powered down and they ran to each other. Trunks picked her small body up and spun her around. They kissed and continued to celebrate as they flew home hand in hand. They knew they still had the face Cell's imperfect form, but they for the first time in their lives, they were sure that their future would be filled with peace and happiness. Their childhood may have lacked that, but their adulthood would not. 

That night Pan and Trunks sat on the broken roof of Capsule Corp. Pan wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his embrace. He pulled her small body into his lap. He nibbled at the sweet skin on her neck, earning a moan of pleasure. Pan kissed him vehemently and played with the short hairs on the back of his neck, making him purr. She smiled to herself, she knew which buttons to push. They held each other close and gazed up at the stars. 

"Are we going to visit the past after we beat Cell," asked Pan. 

"Yeah, I think that they'd want to know that we're all right," replied Trunks. Pan smiled and snuggled closer to him. Eventually, they went inside for the night. They both had the best night's sleep they had ever had. No nightmares filled with terror, just peaceful dreams of bliss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Pan and Trunks ate breakfast while Bulma prepped the time capsule. Trunks and Pan walked outside and stood by the time capsule, waiting for him to make his entrance. They heard footsteps behind them. Trunks smirked and turned around. 

"Trying to sneak up on us Cell. Sneaking around like the boogieman?" asked Trunks with sarcasm. Imperfect Cell's eyes widened. 

"So you know about me, no matter, I will dispose of you and your little girlfriend easily enough," said the lizard-like creature. 

Trunks, Pan, and Cell took their fight away from the Capsule Corp. building. Trunks transformed into super saiyan and launched at Cell. Cell fired a blast, but Trunks batted it away as if it were nothing. Trunks pummeled Cell. Cell regained his composure and swung his tail at Trunks. He was aiming for Trunks' neck in hopes of doing some damage. But Trunks caught his tail. He began to twirl Cell around in the air. Cell yelped as Trunks released him and sent him sprawling into the air. Cell stopped himself in the air. He panted and tried to figure out how the saiyan had got that strong. He began to power up for a kamehameha wave. Trunks began to build his own energy. Cell launched the attack at Trunks, while he prepared to release the Final Flash attack he had learned from his father in the past. The saiyan prince's attack engulfed Cell's stolen technique and then incinerated him. His ash remains lingered in the air and then dissolved. Trunks powered down and Pan up to him. 

"Our world is finally free Trunks!" she cried in happiness. Trunks smiled at her. She gave him a victory kiss and they flew back to Capsule Corp. hand in hand. 

Bulma waved goodbye as the pair hopped into the cockpit of the time capsule. Trunks set the coordinates and launched the capsule. It hovered before disappearing. Once again, Trunks and Pan traveled down the time stream. 

"I can't wait to tell everybody," said Pan with excitement. 

"Me either," replied Trunks. Suddenly a beeping from the controls interrupted them. A red light flashed on the control panel. The coordinates began to scramble. 

"What's going on Trunks?" asked Pan. 

"I'm not sure, but the coordinates are scrambling. If I can't fix it, who knows where we could end up!" said Trunks. He fumbled with the controls, but they refused to respond. The capsule came out of the time machine and landed with a thud. The hatch opened, and Trunks and Pan looked around. They had landed in a forest. 

"Where are we Trunks?" asked Pan. 

"I don't know, but I think the question is WHEN are we," he replied. 

Trunks heard what sounded like a car heading towards them. 

"I think someone is coming this way. Maybe we can get some information from them," said Trunks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm hungry," said a little boy, who was floating on a cloud next to the car. 

"You're always hungry," replied a talking pig. A blue haired teenager drove the car that contained a man with black hair, the pig, and a blue cat. 

'If we don't get the dragon balls back, I'll never get my wish for the perfect boyfriend," she thought. The girl saw two people up ahead and began to slow down. 

Trunks capsulated the time machine. He hoped the car coming would stop and at least give them some directions. Like directions to Capsule Corp. The car stopped. Trunks stepped up, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw just who was driving the car. 

"Can we help you? Are you lost?" she asked. Pan's eyes widened. 

Trunks and Pan looked at each other. Somehow, they had been sent back nearly forty years instead of only twenty. Now he knew how Pan had felt around her father who was actually younger than her at the time. 

"Hey, why don't you come help us get the dragon balls back," said a twelve year old Goku.

"Good idea Goku," said a sixteen year old Bulma.

Trunks looked at Pan and she shrugged her shoulders. 

"All right," he said as he and Pan hopped in the backseat next to Oolong. 

(AN: Trunks and Pan do share a saiyan bond, so when there is ** around text, that means they are talking telepathically)

**Trunks, what are we going to do?** asked Pan. 

**I don't know, I guess just play along,** Trunks told her. 

"So what are your names?" asked Bulma. Trunks panicked, but Pan saved them. She figured since her father didn't exist yet, she could reveal at least her first name. 

"I'm Pan, and this is Toran," she said. 

**Thanks Pan** he told her. 

**No problem love, it's a pleasure saving your cute butt** she smirked. 

"I'm hungry," said Goku. 

"We know Goku, you've mentioned it several times in the last hour," said Yamcha. He looked back at Pan. 

'She's cute,' he thought. Trunks saw him gazing at her. He glared at him and put his arm around her waist. Yamcha turned away. 'All the good women were always taken, he thought. They eventually arrived in front of Emperor Pilaf's palace. 

**Trunks we need to fix the time machine and leave before we disrupt it more than we already have** Pan told him. 

**I know Pan, but I think I am going to need my mother's and grandfather's help with it, so we are just going to have to go along with this until we can get her to fix it,** he told her. Pan sighed. This wasn't good. They might really mess up the timeline. 

AN: Oh no! What's going to happen? Will Trunks and Pan's presence mess up the timeline? Will they be able to get back home? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, I love reader input. Bye for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. Pretty obvious. 

AN: Hi! Here's chapter 2! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I do want to give credit to SuperDuperNova 715, for suggesting that I write a fic where Mirai Trunks gets sent back to Dragon Ball. Thanks for the great idea! And now on with the story! Happy 19th b-day to me too!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 2

The stared at the large palace in front of them. They had only heard stories about Emperor Pilaf and the first dragon ball hunt. 

**Trunks, we should just wish ourselves home, then we won't disrupt the timeline anymore than we already have,** suggested Pan telepathically. 

**Hey, that's a great idea Pan!** Trunks told her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sire, those brats are here!" cried Mai. 

"Well don't just stand there, capture them!" ordered Pilaf. 

"Yes sire," replied Mai and Shu obediently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang entered the palace and began walking through the corridors. 

**Trunks, if I remember right, doesn't Pilaf capture everybody and steal grandpa's dragonball?**" asked Pan. 

**Yea, let's get captured and then we'll blast a hole in the wall and make a run for the dragonballs. We'll be gone before anyone knows it** replied Trunks. 

Shu and Mai trapped the gang inside a concrete room. 

"Man, they took my grandpa's dragonball, how are we going to get it back?" asked Goku. The rest of the gang hung their heads as they realized Pilaf was going to make his wish. Pan and Trunks, however, smirked to each other. 

Pilaf stood in front of the dragonballs and called for the dragon to arise. The sky darkened considerably. Lighting flashed brilliantly, and thunder filled the sound waves for miles. The gigantic, mystical dragon rose from his resting-place. He floated magnificently before the gatherer and bellowed his greetings.

"I am the eternal dragon, Shenron, I will grant you one wish and one wish only. Please state your wish," spoke the dragon. Pilaf cackled with delight as he prepared to tell the dragon his wish. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion. 

Trunks blew out the entire wall of the room. 

"Come on Pan, we have to make our wish," said Trunks as he took her hand. 

"Hold it! What do you think gives you the right to use the dragonballs for your wish huh?" asked an angry Yamcha. Trunks sighed. 

"Listen, we need the dragonballs to get us back home," said Pan. 

"Well I want to make my wish, so you can just wait little girl," spat Yamcha. 

"LITTLE GIRL!" screamed Pan. 

"Calm down Pan, let's go," said Trunks. 

"Why don't you stay and fight me pretty boy. The winner makes their wish. Of course I will win. No one can survive my wolf fang fist," said Yamcha. Trunks had to give it to Yamcha. His father and Yamcha hated each other, but they were almost equally as arrogant. Bulma smiled and crept over to the dragonballs. Goku was fighting Mai and Shu, who he managed to defeat easily. Pilaf cowered away from Goku. The small midget turned back to make his wish, but saw the blue-haired girl by them. Bulma flashed him a peace sign before chanting her wish to the dragonballs. 

"Dragon, I wish for the perfect boyfriend!" she called. 

Pan and Trunks stopped in their tracks and looked up at the dragon. His eyes glowed. You're wish has been granted, now I bid you farewell," said the dragon as he disappeared and the seven magical orbs scattered across the earth's surface.

A figure stood where the dragonballs had once been. He was short and wore armor. He had a tail and hair that resembled a flame. The boy looked around in wonder. 

"What the hell, where am I" he hollered in a gruff voice. Trunks and Pan's eyes widened and they looked each other. 

**I don't think this was supposed to happen Trunks! What is your father doing here!" yelled Pan in a panicky voice. Trunks simply stood with his mouth ajar. Trunks had trouble forming any words for the situation. 

"So you're my perfect boyfriend huh?" asked Bulma. 

"What? What are talking about girl!" he bellowed. 

"Well you have a temper, but you're cute!" said Bulma. 

"Cute! Girl I don't know what you're ranting about, but I demand to know where in Vegeta-sei's name I am!" he yelled. 

"Hold your horses bud! Are you saying that you aren't from earth?" asked Bulma as she saw his tail. 

"Wow, you have a tail, just like Goku!" said Bulma. 

"Goku? Wait if this is earth, then you must be Kakarot!" said sixteen-year-old Vegeta as he pointed at Goku. 

"Who me?" asked Goku as he looked around. 

"Yes you! You are one of the last saiyan warriors. You were sent here as an infant to purge the planet and ready it for sale. Why haven't you carried out your orders Kakarot!?" Vegeta demanded. 

"Orders?" asked Goku as he scratched his head in wonder. 

"Did you receive a bump on the head when you were a child?" asked Vegeta. 

"Um, my grandpa said I fell into a ravine and hurt my head when I was a baby," said Goku. Vegeta slapped his forehead. 

**Trunks, what are we going to do? Your father originally came to earth to destroy it!** cried Pan. 

**I know Pan, but the whole timeline has changed now. It's up to us to make sure things turn out okay. They will never be the same, but we can at least make sure the earth has a future,** said Trunks. Pan nodded.

"Well no matter, Radditz and Nappa will be coming for me and then we will purge the earth," said Vegeta. 

"Oh no you don't mister! I wished for a boyfriend, and I got you, so that's exactly what you're going to be!" ordered Bulma. 

"Girl! I have no time for your foolishness! I must train. Soon the earth will bow at the feet of Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!" he ranted. 

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Sorry buster, we're going out on a date," said Bulma. Vegeta growled. 

"Girl, I have no time for your insolence!" he yelled. 

"Well since you're not from earth, good luck on finding a place to stay!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta realized he didn't have a place to stay. He crossed his arms and relented. 

"Fine baka girl, I will stay with you until my soldiers arrive. Then the earth will be no more," smirked Vegeta. 

"Whatever you say monkey boy. Now let's all go back to Capsule Corp" said Bulma. 

"I'm going to train at Master Roshi's. Wait till he hears I'm an alien!" said Goku. 

"It makes sense. What makes saiyans different from humans?" said Bulma.

"Saiyans are elite warriors. Our strength surpasses that of any other race," boasted Vegeta. Trunks and Pan rolled their eyes. 

"Oh so that's why Goku is so strong," replied Bulma. 

"We still don't know too much about you two," said Yamcha. Eyes all turned to rest of Pan and Trunks. 

"Well, we're not from around here either. But we could really use your help Bulma in fixing our, um... vehicle," said Trunks, who was becoming very unnerved under their gazes.

"Okay sure, let's get going!" said Bulma. 

"Bulma are you crazy? You're going to let this alien stay in your house?" asked the cowardly Oolong. Bulma smiled. 

"Piggy, piggy, piggy!" she called. Oolong's stomach rumbled and he excused himself. 

They all piled into the plane and Bulma took off. 

**Trunks, how are we going to keep Vegeta from purging the earth?** Pan asked him. 

**Well, physically we can stop him easily. He's not as strong as us at his age. So far my father hasn't hurt anyone, maybe he's already falling for my mother. Nappa and Radditz are no match for my father. But Frieza could be a problem for them,** said Trunks. 

**Guess we are stuck here until we are sure that the earth's going to come through this,** said Pan. 

**Yep,** replied Trunks. 

About two hours later, the gang arrived at Capsule Corp. 

"Why don't you and Pan bring your vehicle into my dad's lab and we'll have a look at it," said Bulma. 

"Okay," replied Trunks. Pan and Trunks looked at each other and began a conversation. Little did they know, Vegeta was sensing that they weren't just looking at each other. 

'Who are those two? It seems as if they are communicating telepathically. But humans aren't capable of telepathy. There's something strange about them, and I'm going to figure out what it is,' thought Vegeta as he followed them all into the lab. 

**Trunks, do have any idea how you are going to explain the time capsule,** asked Pan. 

**Um... I was hoping that you would come up with something,** 

**ME! Trunks you're impossible sometimes,** she told him. 

**Sorry honey,** he replied pathetically. 

Trunks tossed the capsule. Smoke billowed from it. When it cleared the time capsule stood tall. 

"What kind of vehicle is this? It has the CC logo, but I never seen anything like this before," said Bulma. She turned to the pair and gave them a stare. A stare they knew by heart. The start explaining now, or suffer my rage stare. Trunks and Pan exchanged glances and sighed. Honesty is the best policy. They had already disrupted the timeline, a little more wouldn't hurt. 

"I think we all better sit down and talk," said Trunks. Bulma nodded and led the way to the kitchen. Trunks and Pan had made quite a mess and now it was probably going to get worse. Trunks could hear his mother yelling at him in his head. They had really screwed up. 

AN: Hope you liked it! Will Trunks and Pan reveal their true identities? Or will they only reveal that they are time travelers? Will Vegeta question their abilities? And I promise more Trunks and Pan romance.

All this and more in the next chapter. I would love reader input on whether you think they should reveal their identities. Please review and share your suggestions. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Ya hear that! I don't own it! 

AN: Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Thanks to Super Duper Nova 715, Bunny, Digfan, WhitneySolo, Tekkaman Blade, Erica, and Yue's Lover. I am glad that you all love this fic so much. 

Okay, on with chapter 3! Yippie Skippies!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 3

They all sat down to hear what the two mysterious people had to say. 

"All right, that vehicle in the lab is actually a time machine. Pan and I are time travelers. We're from the future and we need to repair the time machine, so we can go home," explained Trunks. 

"Well, why did you bring it to me? Did my dad build it in the future or something?" asked Bulma. 

"Actually you did," replied Trunks. 

"Wow, you mean in the future I actually build a time machine. Well what can I say, it's not everyday you find brains and beauty wrapped into the same package," boasted Bulma. The others simply rolled their eyes. Talk about arrogance. 

"Okay brats, why don't you tell us who you really are?" spat Vegeta. 

"We can't reveal our real identities, because it will disrupt the timeline even more than we already have," said Trunks. 

"Feh, I think I know who you are," said Vegeta. Trunks and Pan visibly tensed. Vegeta's saiyan instincts had discovered them. 

"You are half-breeds from the future. I can smell a saiyan bond a mile away," said Vegeta. Trunks and Pan were speechless. 

"I think I can also guess your lineage, because of your coloring. Who would have thought that me, the prince of all saiyans, would father a half-breed human looking son. And you girl, must be the daughter of that low-class idiot.

"Actually, I'm his granddaughter. My father isn't born yet, and he was very young when he fathered me," said Pan. 

**I can't believe he figured it out,** Pan told Trunks. 

**Yeah, this day has really sucked,** Trunks replied. 

**That's the understatement of the century,** Pan told him in a salty tone. 

"What are you saying Vegeta? He's your son from the future?" asked Bulma who was very confused. 

"And yours baka," he replied. 

"OUR son!" she exclaimed. 

Yamcha silently seethed. He liked Bulma, but he didn't like Vegeta or this Toran guy.

"Okay brats, what are your real names?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Well, her name really is Pan and mine is Trunks," said Trunks. 

"Pathetic names for saiyans," spat Vegeta. 

"Oh pipe down monkey boy," replied Bulma. 

'How dare she speak to the prince of all saiyans in such a manner. I should blast her. But what is holding me back from obliterating this entire planet. Nothing has ever stood in my way, why her?' Vegeta thought to himself. 

"Well, I'll take a look at the time machine and I'll have my dad check it out too. But until then, you two are welcome to stay here as long as you want," said Bulma. 

"Thank you Bulma," replied Pan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"My lord, we do not know where the prince has gone. He just disappeared," Nappa told the white-horned alien. 

"Just disappeared huh? Stupid monkeys! Find the prince or I'll let Zarbon here use you're sorry tails for target practice!" yelled Frieza. 

"Yes lord Frieza," replied Radditz as he and Nappa exited Frieza's chambers. 

"How the hell are we supposed to find Vegeta!" spat Nappa. 

"Calm down Nappa. We will find the prince. Let's go visit some of the scientists. They may know how to locate him," said Radditz. Nappa followed. The scientists worked diligently trying to locate the prince. A few days later, the scientists presented their report to Nappa and Radditz. 

"Sir, we have scanned the universe for the princes' signature and we were finally able to locate him. Prince Vegeta is on a planet called Earth. But we do not understand how the prince got there. Earth is nearly a year's travel from here," the scientist said. 

"Earth is where my baby brother Kakarot was sent. Looks like we need to prepare for a trip to earth," said Radditz darkly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma and doctor Briefs worked on the time machine. Progress was slow, but the time machine would be repaired. 

Trunks sat on the roof of CC. Pan hovered up and sat down next to him. 

"Are you okay Trunks?" asked Pan. 

"Yea, I just hope mom isn't worrying too much," he replied. 

"She'll be fine Trunks, and we can explain everything to her when we get home," said Pan. Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. They kissed passionately underneath the stars and enjoyed the simple touch and feel of the other. 

Vegeta looked up at them. 

'Well at least my lineage will be carried on and with a saiyan female' he thought. Mentally he growled. 

'What the hell am I thinking?! I am not staying here with this woman. I am the prince of all saiyans! But I do have my freedom from Frieza on this planet. Arrgh.. stupid emotions! Why the hell do I feel something for that stupid girl! I need to train. Punching things always relieve stress' Vegeta thought to himself. 

Meanwhile, during this time, Goku had been training with Master Roshi. A boy named Krillin had also been taken as a student and he and Goku were becoming companions. No one really seemed surprised that Goku was an alien. It basically explained why he was so different from others. Goku and Krillin were training for the World Martial Arts Tournament that was coming up in a few months. Master Roshi's training consisted of many unusual things such as finding Roshi women, delivering milk, working in construction sites, and finding a specific rock. Although these were rather obscure, Master Roshi did teach the boys what he knew about martial arts. 

Vegeta trained daily as usual(some things will never change.) Bulma built a chamber that could manipulate gravity for Vegeta. Trunks had suggested it. Vegeta was up to fifty times normal gravity(I know that seems weak, but remember Veggie-pants is only sixteen here). After another grueling workout, Vegeta came out grumbling and hollering for food. 

"Girl I hungry!" he yelled. 

"So go to kitchen and fix yourself something to eat," said Bulma. 

"I am a prince! I do not cook for myself!" yelled Vegeta. 

"OH! Well pardon me your highness! Give me a sec and I'll roll out the red carpet! We wouldn't want your princely feet to get dirty now would we?" mocked Bulma. 

"GRRRRR....." growled Vegeta as he stomped out of her lab.

"I'll find someone else to cook for me. Your cooking tastes like rat poison anyway!" he yelled back. Vegeta stomped into the living room, where he saw Trunks and Pan sitting on the couch. 

"Brat! Fix me something to eat!" he yelled at Pan. 

"Vegeta, all you have to do is turn the cooker bots on. Besides, I don't think you want to eat my cooking. I'm not related to Bulma, but I took after her in the cooking department," said Pan. Trunks nodded his head in response, only to get swatted by his future mate. Pan turned the cooking robots on and they began to prepare a meal. 

"Hey Pan, wanna go spar in the gravity room?" asked Trunks. 

"Sure, we might as well while it's not occupied," replied Pan as they headed off for the chamber. 

Trunks tossed a burning attack at Pan, who countered with a kamehameha. Pan launched herself at Trunks and gave him an uppercut to his jaw. Trunks flipped over and elbowed her in the stomach. She fell back, but recovered quickly and launched at her opponent again with a fury of punches. 

Vegeta finished his enormous meal quickly. He remembered that the brats were using the gravity chamber. He smirked to himself. A perfect opportunity to see the extent of the brats' power. They were hiding their power and he knew it. He quietly padded towards the gravity chamber and began to silently watch through the glass. 

Trunks punched Pan back. She flipped over and landed. She smirked at him and he smirked back. 

"Shall we spar as super saiyans?" she asked. 

"Good idea," replied Trunks with a smile as his hair turned gold and his eyes emerald. Pan also transformed. Her hair turning a wavy silver, and her eyes emerald to match his. 

Vegeta gasped in amazement. 

"WHAT!? Are they... no they can't be. There hasn't been a super saiyan in three thousand years. But he is the future prince. But she is just a third class weakling. How could these half-breeds be super saiyans? So you don't have to be pure blooded. Maybe mating with humans could be beneficial. Grrr.... Here I go again, what the hell is wrong with me?! Then again, maybe the saiyan race isn't doomed after all," he said to himself.

Vegeta busted into the gravity room and fell to his knees. The gravity was horrible. He managed to glance at the controls. 

'400?! How are they withstanding this? How could they be this strong?' he asked himself.

"All right! Tell me now! How the hell are you two super saiyans? No one has reached super saiyan in over three thousand years, and you are both half-breeds!" screamed Vegeta. 

"Okay Vegeta, but it's kind of a long story," said Trunks. 

**Man Trunks, now he knows we're super saiyans too,** Pan told him

**I know Pan, but knowing my father, he probably already sensed we were stronger than we were letting on,** Trunks told her. Pan agreed and followed him out of the gravity chamber. 

Trunks and Pan proceeded to tell Vegeta about their past and how each of them had become a super saiyan. Trunks had become one when Gohan had died and Pan when Cell had killed Trunks just recently. Vegeta listened, but didn't concern himself with their emotions. He couldn't understand how such powerful warriors had such weak emotions. Yet they were the super saiyans. Everything about this planet was conflicting with everything Vegeta had been taught and it frustrated him to no end. 

After Pan and Trunks had told Vegeta about their past, he stormed off to train. 

"That was nerve racking. I could go for a fly," said Pan. Trunks smiled and swooped her up and took off.   
"Trunks, I can fly you know," she said. 

"I know, but I like it this way," he replied. She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nappa and Radditz were about a third of the way to earth. 

"Hey Nappa, let's stop and stretch our muscles and maybe have a little fun. That tiny planet looks like a nice specimen," smirked Radditz. Nappa agreed and the two saiyans landed on the tiny planet. 

A few hours later, Nappa and Radditz hovered above the tiny planet they had visited. With a blast from each, the tiny planet and its people were no more. Nappa and Radditz resumed their course to earth. They would arrive on earth in approximately eight months.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta finished training and left the gravity room for the night. 

Bulma decided to call it a night. The time capsule was coming along nicely. She shut the computer off and turned out the lights. She walked out to the kitchen to get a snack. She found Vegeta in the kitchen trying to figure out how to work the cooker bots. 

"Girl, how do you work these damn things?" spat Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes, pressed a few buttons on the robot's console, and the robot went to work. Bulma expected a thank you, but only got a "humph" from him. 

"What's your deal, aren't you going to even say thank you?" she asked. 

"The saiyan prince pays regard to no one," said Vegeta. 

"Well fine, Mr. Macho. I'm just glad that our son from the future seems to have some manners. That he obviously didn't learn from you," replied Bulma. 

"Humph, I don't know how you and I end up having a child, when I can't even stand you," spat Vegeta. Bulma scowled, but for some reason, his insult seemed empty. Almost as if he didn't really mean it. Was he actually telling her the opposite? Bulma decided if they were to get anywhere in this relationship, she would have to be the bold one. Bulma walked up to him. She was so close that Vegeta could feel the heat of her body behind him. He turned around, only to feel her warm lips planted on his own. Time seemed to stop around them. Bulma broke the kiss, smiled at him, and padded quietly upstairs for the night. Vegeta stood stiff. He was unable to move. His breath was caught in his throat. These emotions were something he just couldn't quite grasp the concept of. Her lips were so warm, her body was so warm. But saiyans weren't supposed to have emotions. Yet it puzzled him to no end. These emotional demi-saiyans seemed to have a well of power at their very will, yet his pure, royal saiyan blood couldn't surpass their power. Were something as foolish as emotions be the key to their power? He didn't know. He was, to say the least, confused. He sighed heavily and decided to call it a night. He was asleep the minute his head touched the pillow. 

(PLEASE READ) AN: There it is! What do you think? Veggie is confused, or is he in love? And where did Trunks and Pan romantically fly off to? I need the reader's input on this one. Do you guys want a T/P lemon???? Please review and tell me. And for all you B/V fans the future has potential. Please review and give me your input. When I get enough results, you shall receive the fourth chapter. Bye Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN DB AND DBZ! Whatever! As if! I could only dream. I definitely don't get paid for writing so don't sue me. Writing is just my passion. 

AN: Hello readers! Thank you for all the great reviews. Sorry this chapter is kind of late. Spring Break is only a week away and things are getting super hectic at school. But I promise to make it up to you with lots of updates on all my fics and maybe publish a few new ones during break.

This chapter is rated NC-17 because there is a LEMON! It's marked in the chapter, so if you don't like lemons, then skip that section of the chapter. If you do, then enjoy!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 4

Nappa slept soundly inside his space pod. There was only four months left until they arrived on earth. He pushed a communication button on the console and talked into it. 

"Hey Radditz, I'm hungry. Let's stop on one of these mud balls and have lunch," said Nappa. 

"You and your stomach. All right Nappa, let's stop on that green one over there," said Radditz. Nappa nodded as they both performed the commands on the console to land the crafts on the small planet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This part contains the LEMON!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan squealed with delight as Trunks soared through the dark, starry sky. He looked down at her small form. The starlight reflected on her raven hair giving her a silver glow. Her dark sapphire eyes met his crystal ones as he landed on a beach. The view of the heavens was breathtaking and the location was secluded. 

"Trunks this place is amazing! Places like this don't exist in our world anymore," she said. Trunks put his arms around her. 

"I know Pan, but someday they will. The androids are gone and our world will heal in time. One day our world will possess beauty like this once again," Trunks said with a passion she rarely heard. Trunks kissed her longingly. Pan moaned into the kiss and broke it only to climb into Trunks' lap. She straddled his waist and began to kiss him fiercely. Trunks responded with his own fierceness. They could feel their bond crying out to be completed. Trunks laid her down in the sand and hovered over her. He gazed into her eyes to make sure he wasn't doing anything that she didn't want. Her eyes lidded with passion and begged for him not to stop. Trunks knew the answer through their bond as he began to nip at the skin on her neck. Pan gasped at the sensation as she tugged at his tank top. She finally managed to remove it. She began to run her fingers over his muscled chest. Trunks kissed down to her collarbone. He brought her shirt over her head and resumed nipping at the soft skin. 

"Please Trunks, don't tease me," she pleaded. Trunks only gave her one of his famous smirks as he undid the button on her jeans. He slid the denim fabric down her slender legs. He kissed her hungrily as his hand searched for the clasp on her black lace bra. He undid it and tossed it aside. Pan moaned with need as she dug her fingers into his fine, violet strands. Trunks ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing them to perk up. He began to suckle and nip at the soft, sensitive flesh. After that he began to kiss down her navel until he reached her waist. He removed the panties and massaged her inner thigh as he lapped at her sweet nectar. Pan cried out in ecstasy at the overwhelming feeling. Trunks moved up to envelope her mouth in a hungry kiss. One to ensure her that there would be more pleasure than pain. Pan's breathing increased in anticipation. Trunks moved inside her. He groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his arousal. He broke her virgin barrier and she cried out temporarily. Trunks began to move in and out of her at a steady pace. Pan's pain became pleasure as she moaned and called his name. Her voice enticed him and he increased his speed. Trunks called her name as he spilled into her. He panted and rolled off her. She cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. 

"You do realize we completed our bond don't you? We're stuck with each other," she commented playfully. Trunks chuckled and kissed her head. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way love," he told her as they fell asleep under the stars. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Lemon section~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta woke up the next morning. He showered and went down to the kitchen. He thought as he devoured another one of Bulma's mother's delicious breakfasts. 

'The brats didn't come home last night. I have a hunch they completed their bond. Humph... well at least she's part saiyan. Great, there I go again. Damn emotions, I was fine until I came to this wretched planet. I'm even starting to like it here. But I'm the prince of saiyans. It is my destiny to rule the universe! But every time I think, that baka woman invades my thoughts. Grrr... why can't I get her out of my head! Damn baka woman!' he yelled at himself. 

As if things couldn't irritate the young prince enough, Goku and his new friend Krillin decided to visit Bulma for the day.

Goku popped in the door as cheerful as ever, while the dark rain cloud over Vegeta just seemed to get darker as he looked at the naive saiyan. 

"What do you want idiot?" spat Vegeta. 

"Good morning Vegeta! Krillin and I just came to see you and Bulma. Master Roshi doesn't feel like training us today. All he wants to do is sit around and stare at his magazines all day," said Goku innocently. 

"The woman is in her blasted lab," said Vegeta. 

"Hey Vegeta, are you gonna be in the tournament?" asked Goku. 

"What tournament?" asked Vegeta in an uncaring tone. 

"The world martial arts tournament silly," he replied. 

"Hmm, and get the chance to beat all the weaklings on this planet. I wouldn't miss it," Vegeta smirked.

"Cool, I'm hungry, does Bulma have any food?" asked Goku. 

"In the kitchen baka," spat Vegeta as he left for the gravity chamber. 

Goku and Krillin sped off to raid the kitchen, while they waited for Bulma to come out of her lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks and Pan woke up under the warm rays of the sun. Pan opened her eyes and kissed her lover's lips. He smiled and opened his eyes. 

"Good morning beautiful," he said. 

"It's almost afternoon handsome," she replied. 

"Well good afternoon then. Let's get dressed and see if we can go talk my grandma into making us lunch," he said. She laughed. 

"You and your stomach!" she teased. 

"Well, you wore me out last night babe," he said. 

"Well, let me see if I can wear you out a little more," she said seductively as she straddled him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma wiped her brow. She decided to take a break for lunch. She went out to the kitchen only to see Goku and Krillin. 

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" she asked. 

"We're just visiting. Vegeta said he's gonna be in the tournament like us," said Goku. 

"When is the tournament anyway?" she asked. 

"In four months," replied Krillin. Bulma made a sandwich and sat down at the table. Shortly after that, Trunks and Pan came in. The fact that they were both wearing the same clothes they had been yesterday did not escape her attention. 

"Where have you two been?" she asked with a wry smile. Trunks and Pan both blushed. Trunks busied himself in search of food, while Pan ran upstairs to shower. 

"Hey Trunks, are you going to be in the tournament too?" asked Goku. 

"Considering that Pan and I have already screwed up the timeline too much, probably not," he said. 

"Darn, I was hoping you would," said Goku. 

Trunks downed the food and went to shower. After that, he and Pan spent the rest of the day training. Vegeta watched them closely in an attempt to study their moves. Though he found it hard to follow their movements. He knew that Frieza probably had Nappa and Radditz on his tail. But these two were incredible. The three of them didn't stand a chance. Neither did Frieza for that matter. Maybe somehow he could convince them to come and destroy Frieza for him. Then his thoughts reverted back to Bulma. She was beautiful, even with her odd coloring. He found himself extremely attracted to the blue-haired beauty. But he couldn't allow himself to become involved with the woman. When Nappa and Radditz came, he would leave this planet for now. But he would come back and deal with Kakarot at a later date. Kakarot would bow to his prince, he would make sure of that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nappa finished his meat and belched in satisfaction. 

"That was good, but I think I'll cook the meat next time," he said. 

"Let's get going. I'm anxious to get to earth," said Radditz. Nappa agreed as they boarded their space pods and set off again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The remaining months before the tournament passed quickly and the day of the tournament neared. Bulma had repaired the time capsule, but Trunks and Pan knew they had to stay around until Nappa and Radditz came. They could sense them heading towards earth, and knew they would probably arrive today. They boarded Bulma's capsule plane and headed for the tournament. Trunks and Pan talked on the way there, while Vegeta and Yamcha glared at each other. 

Before long they arrived at the site of the tournament. Master Roshi, Krillin, Goku, and Oolong met them. Trunks looked up into the sky and then at Pan. They both could sense that Nappa and Radditz were now very close. They knew the outcome of this day could mean ensure his birth someday, or ruin it forever. They sighed heavily and wondered how they got themselves into situations like this one. 

Things were never easy for this pair, and probably never would be. 

AN: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon. In the next chapter, Nappa and Radditz interrupt the tournament. What decision will Vegeta make? Frieza's army, or Earth? Find out in the decisive chapter 5!

Later for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't or DragonBall or DragonBall Z yada, yada, yada.

AN: Here is chapter 5 peoples! Sorry it took so long. School has been hectic, but I finally am on spring break. Okay enough of my chatter, on with the story!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 5

Two space pods entered the atmosphere at top speed. The saiyan space pods landed in the middle of west capital. People gathered around to see what all the commotion was. The two space pods opened and revealed two men. One was gigantic. He was bald, but had a black mustache. The other was shorter, but still muscular. He had very long black hair that resembled a lion mane. Each had a device attached to the side of their head that covered one eye with a see through glass. The shorter one pushed the button on his and numbers began to scramble on the miniature screen.

"Over there Nappa. I sense Vegeta's power signature in that direction. There are also many other significant power levels. This may prove to be more fun than we originally thought," he said.

"All right Radditz, let's go. I still wonder why the prince hasn't laid this planet to waist though," said Nappa.

"I'm sure his highness has a reason," replied Radditz as they flew off in Vegeta's direction.

* * *

Trunks and Pan sensed the two coming towards them. They decided that they should speak up, and not give everyone the unwelcome surprise.

Bulma landed the ship on the island, but Trunks spoke before they all got off.

"Wait guys. Pan and I sense that Nappa and Radditz are here on earth and they are heading our way," said Trunks.

"Who are Nappa and Radditz?" asked Bulma.

"They are my elite soldiers. They have come to retrieve Kakarot and me. Then we will destroy this planet," said Vegeta.

"Pan and I will stand in your way. Do you think you can handle two super saiyans?" asked Trunks. Vegeta narrowed his gaze. He knew the boy was right.

"I think we need to confront them away from civilians. Maybe we can convince them that an attempt to destroy the earth wouldn't work," said Pan. Vegeta nodded.

"Does this mean you're staying on earth Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Yes woman, I don't really have a choice in the matter," growled Vegeta. Bulma leapt into his arms and kissed him. Vegeta was purely shocked, but found himself unable to do anything but kiss back. Vegeta broke the kiss.

**Well, it looks like you'll be born after all. Maybe earlier than we thought,** said Pan as she nudged him. Trunks blushed.

"Woman! Not in public!" he yelled. Bulma only smiled. He didn't say that he hated the kiss.

"Can you fly?" asked Trunks.

"Of course I can stupid boy! I have known how to fly since I was three!" he spat.

"Okay, okay, Goku can you use Nimbus?" asked Trunks.

"Sure, but I still don't understand who this Nappa and Radditz are. Isn't Nappa cabbage? I had cabbage once, it was pretty yummy," said the childish Goku. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Nappa and Radditz are saiyans like you and Vegeta. Radditz is your older brother," said Pan.

"But I don't have a brother," commented Goku.

"Idiot! You are not even worth the time or explanation!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Flying Nimbus!" he called. Goku hopped on Nimbus and Vegeta followed Trunks and Pan through the air. They left Bulma, Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Lunch, and Puar to attend the tournament.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" yelled Yamcha.

"Well I happen to like him. Even if he is arrogant and mean, I think I love him," admitted Bulma.

"Are you sure you really love him, or just because you supposedly have a son in the future with the bastard," spat Yamcha.

Bulma growled.

"That's my future family you're insulting there buster, and if you don't stop, I'll stick Vegeta on you!" she yelled.

"All right, all right!" cried Yamcha as he held up his hands in defeat.

Vegeta and Goku followed Trunks and Pan through the air. Soon they could see two figures flying directly towards them. Trunks and Pan began to slow down and descended onto a small island. Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and Goku landed. They were soon followed by the two saiyans. Nappa and Radditz landed before them.

"Prince Vegeta, we have finally found you. How did you get here? You just disappeared into thin air," ranted Nappa.

"Hn, that's none of your concern Nappa," spat Vegeta.

"Well, is that my little brother there?" asked Radditz.

"My name is Goku!" he said cheerfully. Radditz frowned.

"No, your name is Kakarot," said Radditz.

"But everyone calls me Goku here," said Goku.

"Well, I am going to call you Kakarot," growled Radditz.

"Okay," replied Goku, unchanged by his tone.

"Vegeta, why haven't you destroyed this planet yet, and who are they?" asked Nappa as he pointed at Trunks and Pan.

"We are not going to destroy this planet Nappa," stated Vegeta.

"But why Vegeta?" asked Nappa.

"Because you can't, you big oaf," said Pan. Nappa growled.  
"What did you say girl!" he yelled as he hoisted her small form up by her shirt. Trunks knew that Pan was perfectly capable of taking a weakling like Nappa down, but his anger gauge blew when he saw Nappa touch her. He blazed into super saiyan form and released Pan from Nappa's grip. He shoved his foot into Nappa's abdomen and knocked him off his feet.

"If you ever lay your hands on my mate again, I will kill you," he snarled. Nappa looked at him in shock.

"You're a super saiyan! But how...?" he stuttered.

"Pan and I are both super saiyans. We are from the future. You try to destroy the earth, and we will stop you," said Trunks as he powered down.

"So you can either live here on earth in peace, or you can go back to your servitude to Frieza," said Pan.

"But if you are saiyans from the future, then you can only be half-saiyan," said Radditz.

"The boy is half-saiyan because he is my son from the future. And the girl is only a quarter saiyan, because she is Kakarot's grand brat," explained Vegeta.

"But how could they be super saiyans with their tainted human blood?" spat Radditz.

"Our human blood accents our abilities rather than taints them as you would like to believe," retorted Trunks. Radditz snarled. This boy was definitely Vegeta's son, and he didn't like him.

Radditz and Nappa realized they had little choice and they went back to Capsule Corp with Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Pan. Goku was slightly disappointed that he missed the tournament, but Master Roshi promised him that there would be many more opportunities. He also said that Goku would have probably lost to Jackie Chun, the champion of the tournament anyway.

Goku decided that he would now go in search of his grandfather's dragon ball. He took Bulma's dragon radar and headed off for the adventure. Krillin stayed on Master Roshi's island. Bulma fixed the time capsule. But Trunks and Pan knew that they couldn't leave things like they were. So reluctantly, Trunks sent Pan back to the future in the time capsule to inform Bulma of the situation. Once she had reported to Bulma she would return.

In the meantime, Trunks trained daily with Nappa, Radditz, and Vegeta. Nappa and Radditz seemed to be adjusting well to earth, but he didn't feel as if he could trust them quite yet.

* * *

The time capsule appeared in the front yard of Capsule Corp. Pan jumped out and ran inside.

"Pan! Where have you been? Where's Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"He's okay Bulma, but it's a long story," said Pan.

Pan and Bulma sat down, while Pan explained the situation. Bulma was baffled.

"So I used the dragonballs, and got Vegeta?" she asked in amazement.

"Yea, isn't that wild," replied Pan.

"So you're going back for a while?" asked Bulma.

"Yea, we have to make sure things turn out okay. They wouldn't survive an encounter with Frieza right now. We need to be there to make sure everything goes okay," said Pan. Bulma smiled.

"Well, I know messing with time is bad, but I do know a way that you can make that future a little better," smiled Bulma.

"How?" asked Pan.

"You and Trunks can make sure that Dr. Gero doesn't live after the collapse of the red ribbon army," stated Bulma. Pan's eyes went wide and then she smiled.

"Bulma, you're brilliant! The androids and Cell will never exist in that time!" exclaimed Pan.

"Yes I am a genius aren't I? It's going to be lonely without you guys around here though," she said.

"Well, if you want something to keep you busy, you can plan a wedding," smiled Pan. Bulma gasped.

"Did that shy son of mine finally propose to you?!" asked Bulma. Pan blushed.

"Oh! I see he proposed the saiyan way huh?" she smiled knowingly. Pan nodded shyly.

"ChiChi and I are going to have so much fun! When you two come back, we are going to have the biggest celebration this world has seen in twenty years!" exclaimed Bulma with excitement.

Pan shakes her head wondering if telling Bulma was such a good idea. She kissed Bulma goodbye and hopped into the time capsule. She decided that when this was over, her and Trunks were not going to do anymore time traveling, but space travel sounded quite interesting. She smiled at the thought of traveling all over the universe for their honeymoon. Her reverie was interrupted as the time capsule landed in the past.

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Trunks and Pan make a date with the mastermind behind the red ribbon army. Frieza gets angry that the saiyans haven't returned. He departs for earth. This and more mayhem in chapter 6 of DragonBall Dilemma. Please review!

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z. Believe it or not.

AN: Here's chapter 6 of DB Dilemma! Enjoy and please review!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 6

Trunks sparred furiously with an invisible enemy. Nappa and Radditz were sparring a few feet away from him, and Vegeta watched them, waiting for his turn.

Pan tiptoed up to Trunks and covered his eyes. Then she began nibbling at his neck.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be?" he asked sarcastically.

"You knew I was there the whole time, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Yep," he replied.

"You're no fun," she teased.

"Oh really?" he asked as he picked her up. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"So how did my mother take it?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well. She wants us to fix stuff and come home soon. But she mentioned something that we might want to look in to," said Pan.

"What's that?" asked Trunks.

"Well, you know how grandpa Goku went to look for the four star dragonball?" asked Pan.

"Yeah, go on," said Trunks.

"Well, if you remember, that journey is the one where he defeats the red ribbon army. Maybe we should pay Dr. Gero a visit," said Pan. Trunks' eyes lit up, as he read her thoughts further.

"Pan! You're a genius!" said Trunks.

"No, your mom's a genius," she replied.

"I've certainly got a few things I'd like to do to Dr. Gero," Trunks said.

"I also told your mom that we are kind of engaged, the saiyan way," said Pan.

"Oh geez, did she go ballistic? Is she raiding the newly built malls yet?" asked Trunks. Pan laughed.

"According to her, when we get back we are going to have the biggest wedding that the earth has seen in twenty years," said Pan. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"So much for that small wedding on the beach that we wanted," said Trunks.

"I know we wanted a small wedding, but you are your mother's only son. Let her have a little fun. You should have seen how alive she was at the news," said Pan.

"Well, if it makes her happy, okay, she certainly deserves it," he said. Pan smiled, but then a wave of uncertainty washed over her.

"Pan? Panny what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you feel that Trunks?" she asked. Trunks concentrated, and picked up on it too.

"Frieza. He's departing for earth. He's about six months off," said Trunks quietly.

"We better tell everyone. They're going to want to train," said Pan. Trunks nodded.

* * *

"Sire, we have set the course for earth. ETA six months," reported Zarbon.

"Thank you Zarbon. On earth, we will finally rid ourselves of the saiyans," said Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria laughed evilly.

"Stupid monkeys won't even know what hit em!" said Dodoria.

"Zarbon, please dispatch the Ginyu Force. Let's make a party out of this," said Frieza.

"Yes sire," said Zarbon with an evil smirk.

"Enjoy the remaining days of your lives monkeys, cause they are your last," said Frieza as he laughed manically at his sick humor.

* * *

"Guys we have bad news," said Trunks.

"What is it brat!" spat Vegeta.

"Pan and I sense that Frieza is on his way to earth. He should be here in sixth months. Although Pan and I can beat him, we encourage you all to train," said Trunks.

"No brat! I will be the one to defeat Frieza. There will be no need for the rest of you," said Vegeta arrogantly. Trunks rolled his eyes and Pan made a gagging noise.

"Vegeta, you're not strong enough to take on Frieza," said Pan.

"I have sixth months don't I brat? That will be enough for me to reach super saiyan. After all, if brats like you were able to achieve the level at your age, then I can too," said Vegeta.

"All right, we'll let you have your crack at Frieza, but if things get bad, I will step in," stated Trunks.

"Hn... Whatever brat," replied Vegeta.

* * *

In the meantime, Goku was on a journey to find the four star dragonball. "His grandpa" as he put it. Goku encountered friends and foes alike. He helped Nam find water and save his village. After that, Goku destroyed the red ribbon army's muscle tower. That was only the beginning of defeat for the red ribbon army. Goku defeated General Silver and General Blue. Later in his search, Goku meets up with General Tao. After a grueling battle, Goku finally wins when Tao's own grenade explodes in his face. Then Goku met the mastermind behind the red ribbon army. Trunks and Pan come to Goku's aid. Trunks and Pan take care of the doctor, and make sure his horrors will never come to light in this time. Goku was a little unhappy with what Trunks and Pan had done. but Trunks and Pan assured him that it was Dr. Gero's creations that were responsible for their destructive future. Goku accepted the reason, and went back to Capsule Corp. with them.

Trunks and Pan informed Goku that Frieza was coming. Goku requested to train with Trunks and Pan and they agreed. Vegeta trained alone, and Nappa and Radditz trained together.

* * *

"What is our status Zarbon?" Frieza asked as he sipped at the finest red wine in the universe.

"We will be arriving on earth in three months sire. The Ginyu force is docking with our ship in the shuttle bay as we speak," reported Zarbon.

"Good, send them up," said Frieza.

"Yes sire," said Zarbon.

The five warriors strutted toward Frieza's throne room. The first one was extremely short and green, with four eyes. A red-skinned one with long white hair followed him. Next was a taller purple one with two horns protruding from his head. A big blue warrior was behind him. And a very bulky man with human coloring brought up the rear. They entered Frieza's throne room and proceeded to do their flashy introduction that they were revered for.

They all showed their flashy poses to Frieza and called out their names as they struck a pose.

"Guldo!"

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

Then they all shouted in unison.

"All together we are The Ginyu Force!" they shouted.

"Man, those poses were radical!" said Jeice who sounded like a British rock star.

"Yes, that practice we had really improved the style," said Burter.

"Of course, the Ginyu Force is all about style," said Captain Ginyu.

"Gentlemen please," said Frieza. The five Ginyu members all kneeled before Frieza.

"Master Frieza, the Ginyu Force is here to serve you," said Captain Ginyu.

"Good. We will be arriving on earth in three months. Until then I suggest that you use the training facility on the ship," said Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza," replied the captain.

"It will be a pleasure crushing those monkey brains!" said Jeice.

The others laughed, including Frieza. Frieza dismissed them.

He finished his wine.

"Soon Vegeta, very soon, I will have you and what's left of your pathetic race begging me to spare your pathetic lives!" he cackled.

* * *

"Trunks, why are we having them train so hard? I mean Frieza is no match for either of us," said Pan.

"I know Panny, but my dad wants a crack at him, and you can't really blame him. Frieza is the reason our race is nearly dead. Besides, even though we took care of Dr. Gero doesn't mean that this world won't see anymore evils," said Trunks. Pan nodded in agreement. Trunks picked her up and began to fly off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To our favorite beach spot," he whispered seductively into her ear. Pan smiled and snuggled closer.

* * *

Vegeta came in from the gravity room.

"Woman! I'm hungry!" he yelled.

"So make something!" Bulma yelled back. Vegeta growled.

"Baka onna," he muttered as he began to raid the fridge for anything that didn't move. Nappa and Radditz came in to join Vegeta.

"I never thought that the all mighty prince would fall for a weak earth woman," said Radditz. Vegeta glared.

"What's it to you baka? She produced a strong offspring, even if his coloring is all wrong," said Vegeta.

"I think the prince is getting soft," said Nappa.

"Hn, you'll think soft when I rip your vocal cords out of throat," spat Vegeta. Nappa shut up, knowing that Vegeta could keep good on his promise.

"Where are the demi-brats anyway?" asked Radditz.

"Doing what bonded brats do," replied Vegeta.

Nappa and Radditz went to bed and left Vegeta alone.

Bulma came out to the kitchen. Her blood boiled when she saw the mess that the three saiyans had left.

"VEGETA! Clean up this mess!" screamed Bulma. Vegeta winced in pain. Her screams absolutely killed his sensitive saiyan ears.

"Woman! Stop your screaming!" he yelled.

"Clean it up!" she yelled again.

They were now inches apart. And before they knew it, their lips were locked in a furious kiss. Vegeta's warrior instincts were telling him to push her away, but for some reason his body only pulled her closer. Both fought for control of the kiss. Vegeta picked her small frame up and carried her to the bedroom. Neither was able to resist anymore.

AN: What do you think? Do you guys want me to write the lemon, or do you want me to leave it to your imagination. Please let me know. Next chapter will be B/V and T/P if you all want it. Frieza gets closer to earth, and love has to be put aside for battle. See ya in chapter 7! Please review and give me your input! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, that credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

AN: Hello readers! I'm here with chapter 7! This chapter does have some lemon content, but it is marked, so you may skip that part if you wish. Otherwise enjoy!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LEMON~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sunset at the beach was quite a gorgeous site, but the two were much more interested in one another. Trunks kissed her passionately and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and urged him on. Pan straddled his lap as their kisses became more heated. Trunks began to kiss down her neck. He lightly probed his tongue along her sweet skin, making her gasp in pleasure. Trunks gazed lovingly at her. He kissed her longingly. His hands began to roam. He caressed her breasts through her shirt, earning a moan of pleasure from her. He removed her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Trunks kissed down her neck and began to unbutton her jeans. Pan fumbled with his tank top and eventually tore it off. She began running her hands all over his muscular chest. Trunks pushed her jeans off, leaving her in only her bikini underwear and bra. Pan flipped him over on his back and straddled him. She smirked seductively and began to kiss his neck and chest. She pushed his pants off, followed by his boxers. Trunks pulled her down into a hot kiss, while his hands unclasped her bra. He flipped her back over and mounted her. He gently nipped and sucked at her perfect breasts, making her moan in ecstasy. He kissed down her stomach and removed her underwear. Trunks kissed her again before moving inside of her. She cried out his name as he began to move in and out of her. He quickened his pace and she began bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. They both climaxed and let out sighs of pleasure. Trunks rolled off her and pulled Trunks rolled off her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you Tru," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied as they fell asleep in the each other's arms, with the pearly beach sand as their bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MORE LEMON~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta carried Bulma's small form to the bedroom. Just a minute ago they had been fighting, and now all the desire they held for each other was surfacing at an overwhelming rate.

Vegeta laid her on the bed and stared into her cerulean eyes.

"Don't you dare stop Vegeta. I'll kill you if you stop," she replied hoarsely. Vegeta smirked arrogantly.

"Hn... like you could kill me, woman," he said. She growled.

"Oh I could kill you. Let me demonstrate," she said as she managed to flip him over. Vegeta was shocked by her aggressive nature. She was almost...saiyan.

She kissed him furiously, while he fought back for control. Bulma kissed down his jaw line and then his mouth. She inserted her tongue into his mouth and continued to fight him for control. Vegeta smirked through the kiss, and with one swift movement, he flipped her back over. He assaulted her lips with his own, swallowing them in another fiery kiss. Vegeta decided that he was tired of her clothes, and proceeded to rip the fragile fabric of her shirt down the center. Bulma broke the kiss.

"I liked that shirt," she whispered. Vegeta grunted.

"Buy a new one woman, your father's rich isn't he," Vegeta spat. Bulma was silenced with another kiss as Vegeta's hands began to roam.

Soon all their clothes had been shed and Vegeta positioned himself over her. Bulma cried out as he entered her. But her cries of pain, soon turned into cries of pleasure and want. They climaxed and Vegeta collapsed next to her. Bulma snuggled into his embrace.

"So does this mean that you're staying on earth?" Bulma asked.

"Of course onna, I've gone and bonded myself to you. I have to stay now," he replied gruffly.

"Don't sound too disappointed," she mused.

"Stop your chatter woman, I'm tired," the prince ordered.

"Yes your majesty," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END LEMON SCENES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Status report Zarbon," ordered Frieza as he sipped his wine.

"Sire, we are currently twenty-four hours from earth touchdown," reported Zarbon.

"That blue and green mud ball is earth I presume," said Frieza.

"Yes sire," replied Zarbon.

"Hm, only fitting that the saiyans take refuge on such a puny planet," spat Frieza.

Zarbon and Dodoria also smirked at this. Captain Ginyu strutted into the throne room.

"Captain Ginyu here sire, you asked for me," Ginyu said as he bowed to Frieza.

"Yes Ginyu, make sure your force is ready, we are only a day away from earth," said Frieza.

"The Ginyu Force is ready and awaiting your command sire," said Ginyu loyally.

"Good, that will be all," said Frieza. Ginyu nodded and left.

Ginyu walked back to the Ginyu quarters.

"Men, we must work fast if we are sure to have our style perfect. We arrive on earth tomorrow. Now let's see some style!" said Ginyu.

They all started doing their crazy movements and poses before shouting out their names and striking a final pose.

"Guldo!" "Jeice!" "Burter!" "Recoome!"

And Captain Ginyu finished by toeing ballet style to his position and naming himself.

"That was good men. Rest up, cause tomorrow, we are going to kick some saiyan tail!" said Ginyu. The other members cheered in excitement and dispersed.

* * *

Pan sighed sleepily in her lover's arms. She turned and buried her face in his chest to avoid the light that was currently trying to get her to open her eyes. Trunks instinctively tightened his hold. He was partially awake, but was trying to stay in the peaceful limbo between sleep and awake.

"Good morning angel," Trunks said. Pan mumbled something into his chest that he assumed was "good morning." He chuckled and opened his eyes completely.

"Pan, we should probably be getting back," Trunks said.

"Why? Your parents aren't going to be up yet," she said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Come on Trunks, I know we were *busy* last night, but your father's ki was fluctuating," said Pan eying him mischievously. Trunks blushed.

"Looks like your going to be born earlier than we thought!" giggled Pan, which made him blush deeper, if it were possible.

"Okay, well, we should still get back though. Frieza's gonna be here in like fifteen hours," he said.

"All right, I guess," said Pan with disappointment. Trunks kissed her before pulling his clothes on.

Pan did the same and they headed off for CC.

When Bulma awoke she found that Vegeta was already gone.

'Figures' she thought to herself. She had a feeling that this was how it was going to be. Waking up every morning to find that Vegeta was already in the gravity room training. She slipped her robe on and retreated to the bathroom.

Trunks and Pan slipped inside, only to see Nappa and Radditz at the kitchen table. Nappa smirked at them.

"Gee, I wonder where you two have been," Nappa said. Pan and Trunks blushed. They found that Nappa and Radditz weren't really all that bad. They actually seemed to like earth, or maybe it was because they were free of Frieza, but they were civil nonetheless.

The rest of the day was spent in furious training. Trunks knew that Frieza's forces were no match for he and Pan, but he wasn't taking any chances. Over confidence is what has always gotten his father into trouble, and Trunks vowed not to make the same mistake. Though he had to admit, kicking Frieza's ass was going to be fun.

As the sun went down that day, the saiyan warriors flew out to meet Frieza's ship as it touched down. They met up with Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku along the way. Even Goku was serious on this occasion.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, we are entering the earth's atmosphere," reported Zarbon.

"Excellent," Frieza said as he gulped down the last of his vile wine.

"I will humiliate those monkeys and then lay waste to this pathetic planet!" ranted Frieza.

The warriors of earth, present and future, awaited the touchdown of the vile creatures.

The ship landed and Frieza and his crew exited the ship. The creature responsible for mass genocide slithered towards the group.

"I have finally found where you have been hiding monkeys," sneered Frieza.

"Well, if it isn't Frieza, lord of slime buckets," spat Vegeta. Trunks and Pan bit their tongues. They had to admit that was a good one.

"You will pay for your insolence Vegeta," said Frieza.

"First I will defeat your lackeys and then you will die with them Frieza!" stated Vegeta. Each smirked, each looking forward to the upcoming battle.

AN: Please review! Hope you liked it! In chapter 8, the battle takes place. There's some Ginyu humor and some action too. When Vegeta and the others can't quite hack it, Trunks and Pan give bust their moves. All this and more next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Nor do I own the song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park. You all know that, so I don't know why I am writing this.

AN: Hello! Here's chapter 8 of DragonBall Dilemma. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 8

"You're losing your touch Vegeta. You've left this planet untouched. You are no longer fit to serve in my army. Ginyu Force! Eliminate these insolent monkeys!" yelled Frieza.

"With pleasure, master Frieza," said Ginyu. Nappa and Radditz stepped forward and began to dual with Burter and Jeice. Guldo chose Goku, because he was his size. Recoome walked up to Pan.

"What's a little girl like you doing here. You should be home playing with your dollies," uttered the dumbest member of the Ginyu force. Pan glared.

"You really think you can take on someone like me big guy? Let's see how long it takes me to wipe that stupid grin off your face," Pan growled.

"Well, it looks like you and me pretty boy," said Ginyu to Trunks.

"Yea, let's get to it ugly," Trunks replied. Ginyu growled.

"Well Vegeta, your little friends are occupied. Looks like you and me. But Vegeta, if you pledge your loyalties, I might forget this escaped," said Frieza.

"Hn.. no Frieza! I will defeat you! I am the prince of all saiyans! You killed my entire race, and now you will pay!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh so the cat's out of the bag," commented Frieza.

Vegeta powered up. A blue aura surrounded him. Frieza only watched on in amusement.

Vegeta launched himself at Frieza. Vegeta's fists connected, but weren't doing any damage. Frieza smirked the whole time. Vegeta knew the tyrant was toying with him The brats were the only hope of them coming out of this alive. But Vegeta needed to have this battle. He would fight Frieza and then turn the fight over to the brats.

Nappa and Radditz were holding their own against Jeice and Burter, although it was clear the elite saiyans were having a time with the two members of the Ginyu force. Jeice and Burter were fast, and Nappa and Radditz found themselves shadowboxing.

Goku and Guldo were about matched. Guldo was fairly weak and slow, while Goku was quick and skilled. But Guldo called his resources and empowered the technique that made him a Ginyu member.

"Time Freeze!" called Guldo. Goku was frozen in his tracks by the attack. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't move a muscle. Guldo began beating on the frozen Goku, and there was nothing Goku could do about it.

Pan made rather quick work of Recoome. Not only was Recoome slow compared to her, but also he had no fighting technique other than brute strength. Pan was having fun toying with him, but she saw that her chibi grandfather was in trouble so she decided to end the fight. With a kick to Recoome's abdomen, the giant was incapacitated.

Trunks was having fun with the captain of the Ginyu Force. He toyed with him, but realized that his father was going to need his help soon.

"Change now!" Ginyu called. Trunks gasped as he remembered what this attack could do. Trunks swiftly drew his sword. Trunks blocked the blast with the sword. The changing blast bounced off his sword and struck a near by frog.

'Maybe Ginyu is destined to be a frog after all' Trunks mused at the irony. Seeing that the threat from Ginyu was over, Trunks went to help his father.

Guldo continued to pummel chibi Goku, until someone delivered a devastating blow to his neck. Guldo was grounded into the dirt, and his concentration was broken. Pan blasted the small green alien to make sure he wouldn't be bothering them anymore.

"Thanks Pan, that guy was a little booger," said the childish Goku. Pan smiled and then turned to Nappa and Radditz. They were having trouble with Burter and Jeice.

Vegeta's face was slammed into the dirt by Frieza, who had just taken the offensive. Vegeta coughed up blood.

"What's the matter monkey? Is your face in the dirt, where it belongs?" Frieza ranted with stupid taunts. Vegeta growled as he pulled himself to his feet. It was then he noticed Trunks standing there. He knew the boy from the future was simply waiting for the correct time to take the battle into his own hands. But still, Vegeta was not ready to give up the fight just yet.

Pan intercepted the fight and took on Burter and Jeice.

"Hey babe, what makes you think you can take on us?" Jeice asked. Pan's anger boiled at his 'babe' remark and did what any female would do. She kicked Jeice in the balls and made him a soprano.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat!" he said in a high pitched voice. Pan smirked and continued her assault on them. Pan incapacitated them easily enough and then joined Trunks in watching Vegeta's battle with Frieza.

"Are you ready to jump in?" asked Trunks.

"And watch Frieza mess his armor? Wouldn't miss it for the world," Pan replied.

"Hey Frieza! Why don't you take on me?" Trunks asked.

"I'll deal with you as soon as I'm finished with monkey prince," said Frieza.

"I said now," Trunks replied in a deep tone. Frieza stopped and stared at Trunks.

"All right brat! If you want to fight me, then you'll fight me," said Frieza.

"You might want to transform into your final form Frieza," said Trunks.

"Brat, I won't need that much power to defeat a boy like you," Frieza said confidently.

"All right Frieza, what ever you say," Trunks said as he began to power up. His face held a confident smirk. The golden aura swirled around him. His eyes became the eerie emerald green and his hair spiked golden. Frieza's eyes widened in fear.

"Still sure that you don't need to transform?" Trunks asked. Frieza growled and began to power up into his final form. It was Trunks that now watched on in amusement, as Frieza began his last ditch effort.

AN: What did you think? Please review! In the next chapter, Trunks takes on Frieza and things start to get back to normal. Or as normal as they can get. Later for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Duh, that's pretty obvious.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and please review!

DragonBall Dilemma

Chapter 9

Frieza made his final transformation. Trunks watched on in amusement. Frieza's power was laughable compared to his. Finally, they could fix things and go home. Frieza finished his transformation and faced the young super saiyan.

"Well brat, are you ready to meet your end at the hands of Frieza?" he asked.

"Are you ready to die at the hands of a super saiyan?" Trunks retorted. Frieza growled.

"I will make sure you eat you words before I crush your windpipe with my bare hands!" Frieza yelled.

"I'm scared," Trunks mused.

"You will be," Frieza said as he launched himself at the super saiyan. Trunks blocked everything Frieza threw at him, effortlessly.

"Face it Frieza, you can't win," Trunks said.

"We'll see. Take this!!!!!!!!" Frieza yelled as he threw a tremendous blast at Trunks. The blast hit Trunks head on, and smoke filled the clear sky. But when the smoke cleared, Trunks stood, unscathed.

Frieza's eyes widened in horror.

"Is that the best you've got? Your pathetic," Trunks taunted.

Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, and chibi Goku watched in amazement. Pan watched her mate with pride. She watched as Trunks drew his sword. Trunks was planning on humiliating Frieza to the fullest. He was going to chop Frieza into pieces and then blast him into oblivion.

Pan heard movement behind her, and saw that it was Zarbon and Dodoria. They were attempting to sneak up and capture her.

"Nice try boys, but I don't think you know what you're dealing with," Pan said without turning and looking at them.

"No child, I think it is you who don't quite understand what you're dealing with," Zarbon said with a thick accent.

"Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe. He will be defeated by no one," Dodoria said.

"Um, yea that's why my mate is beating the crap out of him," Pan smirked.

"Not for long. Once you mate sees that we have you, he'll surrender," Zarbon said as he took her arm.

"And what makes you think you have me?" Pan asked as she twisted his arm.

"My mate isn't the only super saiyan around here," Pan said as her ebony hair waved and became silver. Pan tore Zarbon's arm from its socket and kicked him in the gut. She then turned to Dodoria, who was charging at her. She powered up a kamehameha wave and hit him in the head. This decapitated Dodoria and ended the problem with him.

Zarbon gaped for air. He looked at his missing limb in horror as he watched purple blood seep from it. Pan loomed over him.

"I'm sure you've heard that you will pay ten fold for you wrongs from other creatures you have eliminated. Well guess what, they were right," Pan said as she powered up a burning attack and sent Zarbon to hell.

"Remind me never to mess with her," Radditz said.

"Wow! She's really strong," chibi Goku said.

"Finally, Frieza will meet his end," Vegeta said as he watched his future son taunt the monster.

Frieza was now firing manically at Trunks, who was easily dodging every pitiful blast. Trunks drew his sword from its scabbard. With extreme precision, Trunks sliced Frieza down the middle. Frieza cried out in pain as he watched blood spill from his insides. Trunks sliced Frieza into several more pieces, and then powered up a burning attack. He incinerated what was left of Frieza and sent him to hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the battle, they returned to Capsule Corp. The others cheered at the news of Frieza's defeat. They're would no doubt be more evil, even though Gero and Frieza were gone. But Trunks and Pan were confident that they could handle whatever came at them.

"Do you really have to leave already?" Bulma asked them.

"Yea, Pan and I have been here long enough," Trunks replied as his young mother hugged him.

"Thanks for defeating Frieza! I don't know what we would have done without you," chibi Goku said. Nappa and Radditz nodded their heads, while Vegeta gave them a peace sign. Trunks smiled at this.

His father in the other timeline had done the same thing when he had left that time. It was his father's way of saying what he would never say. That he was proud of him, and that he even loved him. Pan squeezed her mate's hand, knowing how much that gesture meant to Trunks.

"Goodbye everyone," Pan said as she and Trunks boarded the time capsule and headed home.

AN: Hope you liked it! The epilogue is next! But don't worry, I do plan on a sequel or two! Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. You all know that, so I don't know why I type this dumb thing.

AN: Here it is readers! The Epilogue. Don't worry, I am planning on a sequel. But I need feedback. I want to know what the reader's want in the sequel. I was thinking along the lines of having Trunks and Pan accidentally finding themselves in a different dimension. This would probably turn it into a crossover of some sort, but I would still post it in the DBZ section. What kind of story would you like it to be? Please review and let me know. Or you can e-mail me at .

Okay, now on with the epilogue!

DragonBall Dilemma

Epilogue

The time capsule landed just outside the newly restored capsule corp. dome.

"Man, is it ever good to be home," Trunks said hopping out of the time capsule.

"Yes it is. And it's good to know that we're going to married soon," Pan said. Trunks smiled at her and pulled her close. He kissed her tenderly. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Trunks and Pan broke the kiss and looked up, only to Bulma and ChiChi eyeing them mischievously.

"Hello mother, hello ChiChi," Trunks said.

"Hello son, nice of you to come home alive," Bulma joked.

"So, when are we having this wedding. The whole town is waiting for you two to set a date," ChiChi asked impatiently.

"Mother, you didn't invite the whole town, did you?" Trunks asked.

"Well of course I did. The town would be disappointed if they couldn't witness the wedding of their two saviors," Bulma answered. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"We want to get married as soon as possible," Pan said.

"Well, then it's settled," ChiChi said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later, a nervous Trunks waited at the altar as his beautiful bride strolled down the aisle. He was dressed in royal saiyan armor. Pan also wore the proper saiyan attire for a royal wedding. They were married, with the city of west capital as their witnesses. But a few other faces chose to watch on from the sky.

"So I guess this means we're related Vegeta," Goku said.

"Shut up baka," Vegeta growled.

"Ah come on Vegeta, I know you couldn't be happier about their marriage. She is saiyan after all," Gohan said.

"Hn," was all that was heard from Vegeta. But as they all knew, that meant he was okay with it.

"I wish we could tell them how proud we are," Krillin said.

"They know," Yamcha replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Pan and Trunks loaded the space craft that was their wedding gift from Bulma. Pan and Trunks were going out into space for their honeymoon. They planned on exploring space for two months, before returning home.

They bid ChiChi and Bulma goodbye, and left the earth's atmosphere. Trunks flew the space craft out of the earth's gravitational pull and then set it on autopilot.

Trunks left the console and wrapped his arms around his new wife.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pan asked. Trunks smirked as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Clothes were shed and passionate cries were uttered throughout the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Trunks awoke first. He kissed his wife gently and slipped out of bed. He threw on his boxers, and padded out to the control room. He checked the status and made sure everything was going well. Soon, he felt a pair of arms encircle his neck. A pair of lips began to nibble at his neck. Trunks purred.

"Good morning love," he said.

"Good morning to you to," she said as she straddled his lap. They kissed intensely, until they were interrupted by a beeping sound from the computer. Trunks broke the kiss and tended to the controls.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked.

"We've been caught in the gravitational pull of something, but I don't know what. Computer, give me a visual," Trunks ordered. The computer complied by displaying what it looked like outside the ship.

At first, all they could see were millions of stars, but then something caught Trunks' eye. A swirling hole, blue in color, was pulling their ship towards it.

"Trunks, what is that?" Pan asked.

"I'm not sure Panny," he replied.

Trunks and Pan held each other close as they were sucked through the hole.

A few minutes later, Trunks and Pan opened their eyes. They were once again in the calm of space. Trunks checked the controls.

"That's weird," Trunks said.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"We seem to be in the same place we were before. I have a bad feeling that the hole we just went through was some kind of dimensional gate," Trunks said.

"Dimensional gate? Do those exist?" Pan asked.

"Yea, though they are very unstable. My mom has been experimenting with them for a long time," Trunks replied.

"So what do we do?" Pan asked.

"Well, since we are in the same place. I say we go back to earth. It's only a day's trip. It may not be our earth, but I'm sure we can find help there," Trunks said. Pan nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as he adjusted the controls, and set the course for earth. Or at least the earth in this dimension, wherever that was.

AN: Well that's the end of the first DragonBall Dilemma epic. Expect the sequel soon though. I will post it as a new, separate story from this one. Thank you for reading, and please review and tell me what you think. I would also love any suggestions you may have about which dimension our friends should be in. Goodbye for now!


End file.
